


Welcoming His Alpha Home

by sanguisuga



Series: Alpha/Omega Classifieds [5]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Although Greg Will Always Give it to Him, Anal Sex, Because Greg is a Good Alpha, Because That Always Makes Things Better, Light Bondage, M/M, Myc Needs to Learn How to Ask for What He Wants, Mycroft Getting Lovingly Buggered, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omegaverse, Pining, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Teasing, but it's resolved, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: An immediate follow-up to this -His Alpha's ScentGreg has returned, and he still knows what his Omega needs...





	Welcoming His Alpha Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was sure I'd have more of this today, but alas... It will just have to conclude next week!
> 
> Kisses to all my lovelies!
> 
> ~xoxoxo~

_‘See you soon, Omega mine.’_

Mycroft blinked at the message incomprehensibly before he snatched up his mobile, his fingers trembling over the keyboard.

_‘Are you on a flight - when are you landing?’_

_‘Already here.’_

Mycroft sprang to his feet, pacing fitfully as he texted back.

_‘Airport? I’ll come for you.’_

Mycroft watched the little dots roll across the screen as he reached for his coat, tossing it over his arm and striding out into the anteroom. Anthea stood with a snap, every line in her body on alert at his sudden and unexpected appearance.

“Sir?”

Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat as the dots coalesced into a photo, a shot of Greg looking rather tired and yet still impossibly handsome, his chest bare, his head resting against what was clearly their headboard.

_‘No, I'm home...’_

Mycroft turned to his assistant, clutching his mobile tight, endeavouring not to think of the photo that was sure to follow. “George is taking me home.” He paused as understanding flickered in her eyes. “I expect that I may be - unavailable - through the weekend.”

One corner of Anthea’s mouth turned up. “Understood sir. I’ll take care of it.”

Mycroft paused just a moment longer. “Thank you, Anthea.”

He missed her delighted smile as he swept out the door, into the lifts, and straight down to the underground carpark. George had the car idling, the back door standing open as Mycroft emerged, and they started off smoothly as soon as the door was closed behind him. Not for the first time, he reflected how lucky he was to have a staff that understood his needs and did everything they could to satisfy them with minimum fuss. There would definitely be larger bonuses in their Christmas wages this year.

Taking in a deep breath, Mycroft slowly unlocked his phone, holding it down low as the expected shot of his Alpha’s half-hard cock came into view. His legs were also bare, and Mycroft jolted slightly as he realised that Greg was stark naked in their bed, waiting for his Omega to come to him. _Beast - he is absolutely a vile beast. And oh God, how I love him._

Unsure that the notification was entirely necessary, Mycroft texted back.

_‘I am on my way to you.’_

The response was one of Greg’s ridiculous smiley faces, a cartoon mockery of the self-satisfied grin that Mycroft could clearly see in his mind’s eye, cheeky and endearing. _‘I know.’_

Clucking his tongue faintly, Mycroft tried in vain to control himself, picking erratically at nonexistent pieces of fluff on the coat that was draped over his lap. He resolutely did not watch the city streets passing by nor did he count the minutes until he would once again be safe in his Alpha’s embrace. He had no idea that it was even possible to miss someone so much that it left a physical ache deep inside, feeling as though a piece of himself had been ripped away when Greg had left.

Now his mate was back, but Mycroft still felt hollow.

He was only beginning to wonder if Greg felt the same thing when he realised that they were pulling into the circular drive of his townhouse, and Mycroft reached for the door. George had one foot on the pavement, looking up in surprise as Mycroft exited.

He hesitated only momentarily, reaching for the back door as Mycroft started off. “Sir.” Mycroft looked back over his shoulder. “Do let us know if you need anything. Either of you.”

Somewhat bewildered and yet comforted, Mycroft nodded curtly and practically ran up the steps to his front door, paying not one bit of attention as George drove away. The door was unlocked, and in his haste he nearly left it wide open, stopping after a few steps to turn back and make sure that the house was secure. He tried to calm the wild beating of his heart as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, to keep his steps steady and measured, but every inch that he came closer to his Alpha made him want to leap and twirl and gambol like some kind of spring fawn. He really felt quite ridiculous.

Of course all that fell away as Mycroft entered their bedroom, his coat slipping from his arms to land in a crumpled heap at his feet. He nearly tripped over it as he stumbled to the bed, his face breaking out in a wide smile as Greg sat up and swung his legs over the side of the mattress, holding his arms open for him. Mycroft fell into them with a sob, wrapping both arms around his Alpha, curling in around his head.

He laughed softly as Greg’s bare thighs tightened around his waist, his hands sliding up underneath his suit jacket. They mumbled soft assurances to each other, into hair and waistcoat, breaking apart only briefly to facilitate a tender kiss. Mycroft whimpered quietly against Greg’s travel-roughened lips, cupping his face and trying to bring him in ever closer.

Although something inside still echoed with emptiness, his Alpha’s scent was sparking a small fire alight in his chest, and he simply had to have more. At first he tried to appease his need by running his nose along Greg’s jaw, nudging behind his ear and down his throat. Greg shivered with each of Mycroft’s deep inhales, letting out the softest of moans with each wave of warm breath over his skin.

Still, he allowed Mycroft the time he needed, giggling quietly as an impertinent nose shoved its way into his armpit, casually lifting both arms and lacing his fingers behind his head to grant unfettered access. Of course Mycroft then had no choice but to ogle his mate for several long seconds, blinking disbelievingly at his own dumb fucking luck as his eyes skipped over the swell of muscles in Greg’s arms and chest.

Greg grinned at him, fully aware of the effect that he always had on his Omega and clearly feeling a bit smug about it. This was even more infuriatingly endearing for some odd reason that Mycroft couldn’t even fathom, and he honestly couldn’t be arsed to puzzle out why. The wave of love that washed through him at the twinkle in his Alpha’s eyes made his knees go weak.

And so he allowed his legs to fold underneath him, sinking to his knees between Greg’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his nose in his groin. He groaned as Greg spread his legs wider, one hand cupping the back of his head, pulling him in closer, while the other closed down around his neck. Mycroft nearly went boneless as his Alpha’s fingers pressed down on his bondbite, rubbing firm circles over the marks his teeth had left behind all those months ago. His cock throbbed in his pants as he breathed in Greg’s scent, the spice and musk making his mouth water even as he sank into the comfort of his Alpha’s love.

Another choked sob wrenched its way from his throat as he realised that the ache deep inside had not yet been assuaged. Mycroft resisted only nominally as Greg tugged on his hair, pulling him away from the warmth of his body and tilting his face up.

“What’s wrong, Omega mine?”

Mycroft shook his head at the sound of Greg’s voice, the tenor gentle and concerned, more gravelly than usual with exhaustion. “Nothing, my Alpha. I just missed you so terribly...”

“I know, love. Me too.” Greg grimaced faintly as he rubbed at his chest. “Felt like...” He shrugged as Mycroft sat back on his heels, resting his cheek on his thigh. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” Mycroft blinked back tears as he nodded, biting his lip as Greg’s tired eyes turned shrewd. “You need something, don’t you?”

Mycroft ran his eyes down his Alpha’s body, shivering gently as his half-hard cock twitched under his scrutiny. “That would be incredibly selfish of me, my dear. You’ve had a long journey.” He got to his feet, the tips of his fingers tracing circles over Greg’s knees as he started to turn away. “I should-”

“Hey.” Mycroft stopped as Greg stood in front of him, cupping his face and running his thumbs up his cheeks. “You don't think I need it too?” One corner of his lips turned up and that damnable twinkle made another appearance. “Just because I didn’t toss you down on your belly as soon as you walked in here?”

Mycroft’s cheeks burned as he cast his eyes down. “You could. I belong to you, Gregory.” He took in a deep breath and forced himself to meet those dark eyes. “You can do anything to me that you like.”

Greg scoffed, his eyes and touch still gentle and loving. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have the choice, you silly thing.” He gave Mycroft the slightest of shakes. “Or that you can’t ask for what you want. After all, I belong to you just as completely as you do to me.”

Mycroft pressed forward into his touch, sliding his hands around Greg’s waist and down, grabbing two hefty fistfuls of his glorious behind and pulling him in tight. Greg grunted in surprise at the sensation of teeth scraping along his neck, and Mycroft shuddered delightfully as he felt his mate’s cock harden along his thigh.

Breathing heavily as Greg growled low, his hands gripping and clutching at his suit, Mycroft let the words trip off his tongue. “Please, my Alpha. I need you. Want you to take me, to touch me and kiss me, fuck me until I’m so full of you that I can’t even remember my own name. My love, my mate - make me yours all over again.” Mycroft sucked Greg’s earlobe into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. “And again - and again. Ravage me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!


End file.
